game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters (7 Days to Die)
This page is dedicated to the minor characters of 7 Days to Die. These characters may have appeared only very briefly on the show, or they may be the subject of much discussion without having ever actually appeared at all. "God" As a concept, the Judeo-Christian God has been a recurring theme throughout the series, expressed primarily through running arguments between Aaron the amoral atheist and Emre the repressed zealot. Beings calling themselves "God" have even appeared on two separate occasions, but the veracity of these manifestations is dubious at best. Jub, a godlike manifestation of the Multiverse itself, claims that God does not exist (only a false god it calls the Demiurge), but its rantings reveal that it cannot perceive any planes of existence (such as Heaven or Hell) beyond itself. No being that can be unambiguously identified as the "true" God has ever appeared in the series. God's true nature, including whether or not God exists at all, has never been addressed. God (The Gospel According to Emre) # God (Adam) # God (Oakpocalypse) # The Demiurge # Appearances * Season 4: An entity claiming to be God torments Aaron and Emre in Episode 83 (Conversation With God). * Season 9: Emre has a vivid hallucination of God in Episode 163 (Emre Meets God). Grace Grace was a child who played a significant role in Emre's past shortly before the zombie apocalypse. Emre's brief interaction with Grace has been a root cause of the strife between Aaron and Emre throughout the series. Grace's current status is unknown, but she is presumed to have died either just before or during the zombie apocalypse. Story In the last days before the zombie apocalypse, Emre was a Sunday School teacher living somewhere north of Arizona. Grace was one of his students, an adorable little girl who wore big, thick glasses. The glasses made her eyes look they were "the size of watermelons," but she was nearly blind without them. She lived with her grandparents, who were her legal guardians. Grace was something of a firecracker. On the last day Emre ever taught Sunday School, Grace walked up to him, saying "Mr. Emre, sir." Once she had his attention, she said "Catch this!" and threw a water balloon at his face. Emre tried to catch the balloon, but it exploded all over him, and Grace followed up by kicking Emre in the nuts. Emre reacted by smacking Grace so hard that he knocked off her "stupid, giant" glasses and sent her rolling across the floor, crying. Being virtually blind without her glasses, she was unable to find her glasses. (Episode 4 - All Horde Up) Over the years, Emre has told two conflicting versions of what happened in the wake of his attack, though both accounts do involve him becoming wanted for assault. Emre originally concluded his tale by saying he immediately ran away and hopped on the first bus for the southern border; he'd made it halfway to Mexico when the zombie apocalypse broke out, leaving him stranded in Navezgane, Arizona. (Episode 4 - All Horde Up) Years later, when a discussion as to whether zombies have souls turned to whether Grace was now wandering the post-apocalypse as a zombie, Emre changed his story to clarify that Grace had actually died just before the apocalypse. In this version of events, the police launched an investigation into the assault. In a stroke of extreme luck for Emre, Grace and her grandparents all died when their house mysteriously burned down a week before his court date. Emre claims that in the wake of the deaths, the case against him was thrown out. ("Thank God for random house fires.") (Episode 76 - Halfway House?) Emre has yet to reconcile these two stories. Regardless of what really happened, Emre has consistently remained utterly unrepentant for attacking Grace. For his part, Aaron has been consistently horrified by Emre's tales. Appearances * Season 8: Emre sees a vision of Grace in a dream in Episode 148 (Bewt-T's Beauty Salon). References * Season 1: Emre first discusses Grace in Episode 4 (All Horde Up) and Episode 5 (Zombies of the Corn). * Season 4: Emre claims that Grace died in an extremely convenient house fire in Episode 76 (Halfway House?). Granny Omega Granny Omega was the first of many apocalyptic cult leaders to have shaped JWM's psyche prior to the zombie apocalypse. Her current status is unknown, but she is presumed to have died long before the zombie apocalypse. References * Season 7: JWM mentions "Granny's grave" in passing in Episode 127 (Zombie Bachelorette Party). JWM goes into greater detail and digs up her grave in Episode 135 (Home Wreckers). * Season 9: JWM returns to Granny Omega's grave and, with Bewt T, discovers it's actually connected to a man-borg hive in Episode 174 (Man Borgs). JWM declares Granny Omega "right about everything" in Episode 175 (The End of Everything). The Jade Grue The Jade Grue was Medhathobo's partner in Season 3. Unlike Medhathobo, he did not return in Season 7. His current status is unknown. The Jade Grue is played by a fan. When the Day 14 horde night proves bizarrely quiet, Aaron speculates that other survivors may be in the region, drawing the feral horde's attention. The next day, after Aaron and Emre have already decided to murder any new survivors they find and take their fort, the Jade Grue and Medhathobo are first spotted walking along the road in the distance, past the ruins of the Island fort. Whether hostile or simply defensive, the strangers fire a few shots in Aaron and Emre's direction before running off. (Episode 67 - More Survivors) Appearances * Season 3: Episodes 67 (More Survivors) - 71 (Death by Auger). The Very Finest Pig (a.k.a. The Divine Swine, a.k.a. Sir Francis Bacon) The Very Finest Pig is a quasi-divine being that is apparently the leader of the Very Fine Pigs from Season 9, and claims to have been trying to help save Aaron and Emre throughout the series. While the Very Fine Pig has only objectively appeared in two episodes toward the end of Season 9, it retroactively claimed to have played a secret, recurring role in the series from the very first episode. Appearances * Episode 1 (Zombie Bacon) (identified retroactively) * Episode 169 (Booty Stuff) * Episode 175 (The End of Everything)